The Plaga's Bite
by DaughterOfRasmus
Summary: After the death of Karin Kurosaki ichigo quits being a shinigami, but what happens when Aizen returns and new hollows appear with extraordinary powers. pairings undecided! R&R! By Kiyoshi


Note: I do not own bleach…man, my life sucks.

YAY! Plz be nice this is my first bleach fic, and if you have read any of my previous stuff I have written out the storyline this time! So I shouldn't have a problem this time… another note: this story is written by Kiyoshi another might pop up in my profile soon and that's my bros (Isamu) it's just on my account. Be nice plz

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebr

Thinking:_ PIE!_

Talking: You shall be dragged by your ears down to the dungeon where a drunken filch shall await with a cactus and a crochet mallet!

Hollows or ominous beings:** LIKE A MERCINARIE! **

Hollows or ominous being thinking:_** ya er like Ur Mom when da rents due**_

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebr

Now… let's start!

A stream of golden light trickled through the pale green curtains in the bedroom of a three room apartment, illuminating the small room. The corners of the matching blankets on the small bed in the room ruffled, its corners falling to the wooden floor below. A boy no older than 22 pulled himself up from the soft mattress, his legs swung over to the side of his bed. His mouth opened wide erupting in a loud yawn, his hands stretched out to his sides. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them revealing bright ember orbs, he lazily ran his fingers through his 'shoot me now' orange hair. He forcefully pushed himself from the bed and trudging quietly to the bathroom in nothing but his boxer shorts.

It is five years after the winter battle; Ichigo Kurosaki was now a 22 year old-working civilian with now no ties to the soul society. One year after the battle, a normal hollow attack had become a murder. His sister, Karin Kurosaki was killed, Caught in the crossfire of ichigo's hollow powers and the powers of the 'thought to be dead' king fisher, Karin perished. Ichigo had never forgiven himself, so he quit his shinigami duties deciding it hurt more that it helped protect the ones he loved. Yet the badge of the soul society still remains forgotten in the lower drawer of his chestnut desk..

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom after a long shower, and deciding he was just going to change when he got to the clinic he dressed in a short sleeved shirt and cargo pants. He walked into the kitchen/living room of the apartment and opened the fridge, after scowling at its contents and making a mental note to himself to go shopping as soon as possible as nothing in the fridge seemed even slightly edible. So he grabbed the closest concoction that seemed the most unpoisoned and began to scarf it down as if he hadn't eaten for weeks. After forcing down his food (several times) he plopped down on the couch and turned on the news hopping the voices on the newsmen might lull him back to sleep.

Ichigo suddenly jumped up from the couch and then forced himself back down, another raietsu spike, he hadn't quite gotten used to being a bystander in the hollow attacks around Karakura. After all he was just letting a blood thirsty soul go off and devour people; he had to constantly remind himself that others could take care of it and that he would just end up hurting some one. After feeling more raietsu popped up he decided that he could no longer force him self the watch the new so he got in his car to drive to work early.

On the way to the clinic Ichigo looked out of the window to the sidewalk seeing the usual souls, a few business people going to work early (it was only 4:00), and then some shinigami followed by academy students, the sight of shinigami academy no longer surprised Ichigo, after all Karakura was the biggest spiritual town in the world. One the academy students looked over toward Ichigo probably sensing some of the raietsu Ichigo accidentally let slip out. Ichigo quickly masked it again and waited till he left, probably convincing himself that it must have been some type of fluke.

After arriving at the clinic and waiting for it to open he took care of the normal patients.

Some lady with about 10 kids who comes to the clinic about twice a day with random cases like a bug in the ear or a stubbed toe.

A lady who failed to drive and feed her tamagotchi at the same time.

Some retard who gave CPR for a bullet wound in the head.

Some guy who tried to give a cat Colonoscopy with a hockey stick

Some lady who found out sidewinder is cold…the hard way.

And a guy who was under the influence that he was a bird and he tried to fly…out the window…

By the time lunch came Ichigo had been ready to strangle himself and end this horrid living hell. But that wouldn't doing anyone any good, so after deciding not to kill him self he left the bustling clinic for lunch. After Ichigo returned from his not so reviving meal, Sakura, another pink haired poppy type girl who worked at the clinic and who happened to like Ichigo came bobbing into the room with her usual perky face, and after ichigo's day this was not a 'joyful' surprise.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun!" she said in voice that could make a harpy cry. Ichigo put his head in his hands; he really didn't need this right now.

"Yes Sakura?" he said through clenched teeth with a forced smile.

"There sommmme oone here to seee youuu" she answer in her sing-song- voice obviously not catching Ichigo's memo to drown herself. Ichigo frowned lower and then sighed; he got up from his seat and then lazily walked up to the front desk.

And there wait a flustered Orihime and Ishida, his face changing 20 different shades of red.Ichigo's face turned from a scowl to a surprised yet miscevious grin. With the grin on his face Ichigo crossed his arms.

"So, what may I ask you two are here for?" His grin not ceasing from his lips. Orihime's blush got only more red.

"m…we came to tell you…"her voice trailed off. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…pregnant" she said and she and Ishida got redder than it seemed possible. Ichigo's grin widened.

"Well, I guess I owe Chad 20 bucks then."

"And here I never thought Ishida would ever have kids." Orihime Flushed again and Ishida looked red and tried to compose himself by fixing his glasses several times and probably leaving a bruise.

"K-k-Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo it out a small laugh. Suddenly another hollow attack filled the air cutting short the moment of peace between old friend friends. Ichigo knew where this was going.

"I've got to go…something urgent just…er-bye" said Ichigo in the most UN convincing tune you could ever heard but he tried. After all, whenever something like that would happen, it always got very awkward between them. So with that said he left the room in a hurry no bothering to look back at the worried and bewildered faces behind him. Orihime looked at her finance, signaling them to leave the clinic before matters became worse.

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalienbreakthisisalinebr

The noon sky of Karakura was filled with the white puffy clouds and several birds fly from tree to tree, with their own agendas. The streets had at last calmed, it was bare no longer crowded with business men and women racing to work under the twilit sky, as it had been eerier that day. Yet a group if children played in the street with no care, worries, or wonder of the black robe figure up above.

A raven haired shinigami looked down from a high telephone poll on to the peaceful yet bustling town of Karakura reminiscing and getting lost in her own memories. Her lavender eyes grazed the town as if searching for something.

"There you are." She said, her lips curving into a ghost of a smile. And with that she leapt of the poll and began to race towards her marker.

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalienbreakthisisalinebr

Ichigo sat once again at his desk going over the papers of previous patients and filling out the paper work need to be done. He sigh a familiar sigh and began to think how this was starting to get old. His life had gotten very boring lately.

But his thoughts were cut short by Sakura once again entering his office, but instead of her usual perky face, she was wearing a face of disappointment and anger. And for some reason this seemed brighten up ichigo's boring day.

"There's some _girl_ here to see you." she said it as if each word was venom dripping from her lips regretting each one.

Ichigo was puzzled, he didn't know very many girls especially (other than Orihime but she was engaged) ones that might even slightly be a threat to Sakura, whose ego was bigger than life itself. Ichigo was stumped.

"I'll see her in then." Sakura said with a sigh as if she had given up.

She left trudging out of the room, and then within minutes the doorknob turned for the third time today and in burst a raven haired woman whom Ichigo instantaneously recognized.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispered, and that was all he managed to get out before her hand collided with his face.

YAY that was the first Chappie! Now plz review and tell me if it was good enough to continue with or not.

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalienbreakthisisalinebr

**This is in memorial to the poor lady and her under fed Tamagotchi**

While you may have laughed at that lady, this is **not a laughing matter **thousands of people die every day from D.U.T (driving under tamagotchi) So next time you dive, remember, don't drive under Tamagotchi influence, it won't just hurt you.

**Only you can prevent Tamagotchi Crashes **

Lol Plz review.


End file.
